


Let me take care of you

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Pillow Princess Geralt.That's the plot. Have fun!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecomfortofoldstorries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/gifts).



Geralt let out a pathetic whine, pushing his arse against Jaskier’s hand, trying desperately to get the two fingers deeper. Jaskier had already been teasing his hole for what seemed like forever and Geralt’s whole body was on fire. Geralt was sprawled naked on their bed as Jaskier took his time to prepare him, and honestly Geralt was already close. His cock was leaking against his own stomach and his breath was coming in short erratic pants. The bard tutted and pulled his fingers out, leaving Geralt almost sobbing at the emptiness.

“Jask,” he gasped, glaring up at his boyfriend.

Jaskier looked remarkably well put together in comparison. He was still fully clothed, apart from his doublet that was tossed over the chair. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hand was dripping with oil. It was only the darkness in his usually bright blue eyes, and the large bulge in the front of his trousers that gave his own arousal away.

“Now, now witcher. Be patient.”

Geralt groaned and rest his head back on his pillow. “Hurry up and fuck me, bard!” he grumbled, his voice sounding completely wrecked compared to his boyfriend.

“Oh but you know how I love to watch you fall apart,” Jaskier sang.

Geralt felt Jaskier shift on the bed, he was about protest more when he felt something hot and wet and teasing. He cursed, his eyes rolling back as Jaskier’s tongue replaced his fingers. Geralt writhed on the bed as Jaskier sucked and licked at his hole. Every movement of his tongue sending waves of pleasure through Geralt’s body, and soon enough he was on the edge of his orgasm, tears streaming down his cheeks as Jaskier’s tongue relentlessly plunged into him.

“Jask, please.”

Jaskier hummed, his fingers joining the onslaught, three this time, stretching him further. Sparks flew in Geralt’s vision as Jaskier’s fingers finally brushed his prostate. Geralt’s hips bucked up off the mattress as he came, Jaskier’s name falling from his lips in a prayer to gods he didn’t believe in.

“Look at you, my darling witcher, so good for me. Can you come again?” Jaskier cooed.

Geralt moaned wordlessly as Jaskier’s fingers continued to move inside him, slower now but it was still too much, too sensitive. He was going to burn up from the heat that pulsed through him, every inch of his skin felt alive.

“I know you can, you want to come on my cock, don’t you?”

Geralt nodded helplessly. “Please, please…”

Jaskier’s lips brushed his, and he breathed into the kiss unable to do anything else. “Well then, dearest witcher, just lie back and relax. Let me take care of you,”

Geralt moaned as he felt Jaskier enter him, inch by blessed inch. He bit down on Jaskier’s neck as the feeling almost overwhelmed him, Jaskier whispering a never stream of praise in his ears. “Jask,” his voice cracked.

“So good, my darling… so good,” Jaskier hummed, not yet moving but just enjoying the closeness between them. “My Geralt, my witcher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/640312658073174016/horny-geraskier-you-say-could-i-suggest-some)


End file.
